


I'll never let you go again

by hailhxdra



Series: Civil War Scenes Playing Out Differently [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Not really relationship Stucky but still so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing quinjet scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never let you go again

Tony and Rhodie had finally stopped coming after the quinjet and Steve was pleased, he didn't want to have to shoot them out of the sky, but he would have had no choice. He pushed his worry about why they suddenly stopped flying after him and Bucky to the back of his mind. He had enough to think about what with the knowledge of 5 more Winter Soldiers, he didn't need to add to his stress.

"What will happen to your friends?" Bucky's voice startled him out of his train of thought.

He thought for a moment, because he honestly had no idea what would happen after this. He already knew things wouldn't just go back to normal, too much had happened. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it."

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky's voice was low and soft and when Steve turned around to look at him, Bucky was staring at the floor.

Steve turned his eyes back to the front of the quinjet and after a moment spoke. "What you did all those years. It wasn't you, you didn't have a choice."

"I know." Bucky agreed, and Steve thought he'd managed to convince him at least a little, but then he spoke up again. "But I did it."

Steve put the jet onto autopilot and walked around to Bucky, kneeling before him. "Hey, look at me." He took Bucky's chin gently in his hands and forced him to meet his eyes. "You are not a bad person. The Winter Soldier isn't you, it's a completely different person that HYDRA made. A weapon. But it is not you, Bucky. Do you understand that?" Steve's voice came out rushed and desperate, because he wanted, _needed_ , Bucky to understand.

"But Steve, it was my hands that killed people, I held the weapons, I fought people. Me. I shot Natasha. Twice now. I wouldn't have blamed her for letting T'Challa kill me back there." Bucky closed his eyes and leant into Steve's hand, afraid he might cry if he had to keep seeing the look of sadness on Steve's face.

"You are _not_ The Winter Soldier. I don't care what acts your body carried out, it wasn't you. It wasn't James Buchanan Barnes. You didn't shoot Natasha, not really, and she knows that." He ran his thumb across Bucky's cheek in a soothing way.

Bucky opened his eyes and Steve saw tears welling behind his lids. "I'm stuck with these memories though, Steve, and they're killing me." A lone tear slid down Bucky's cheek and Steve was quick to catch it.

"Oh, Buck." Steve pulled him into a hug, his strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around Bucky, holding his head to his chest.

Bucky reciprocated the hug, and Steve heard muffled sobs coming from Bucky, causing him to cry too.

After a few minutes Steve pulled away just enough to look Bucky in the eye, still holding tightly onto him. "I don't care if I have to the spend the rest of my life convincing you what a good person you are and how different you are from the person HYDRA put inside you. I'll do it. I'll tell you every single day how amazing you are. Remind you of all the times you saved me from getting my arse kicked. I'll do it until you believe it. Till you see yourself how I see you." Steve leant forward and kissed Bucky's forehead, his lips lingering for a moment.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Steve." Bucky said quietly, his eyes still glistening with tears.

"Don't think about that. I'm here and I'm not letting you go again. Ever." He said with an air of finality.

A smile formed on Bucky's face that made Steve's heart swell, and he pulled Bucky back into a hug.


End file.
